yogscastfandomcom-20200215-history
High Rollers D
]] High Rollers D&D is a Dungeons and Dragons series being played on the Sunday Tabletop RPG Show, part of the new daily Yogscast livestreams schedule. Backstory For 1200 years the land of Arrak was a haven of peace and prosperity. This was the result of a once in a century event, the passing of a comet called Pelor's Light through the celestial plane. The comet blessed crops, healed the sick, and kept monsters in a magical sleep. However, on the 1300th year of the passing of Pelor's Light, the comet suddenly and mysteriously exploded, with the shattered pieces falling to the ground causing great destruction. This also awakened the monsters which had lay dormant and they once again began bringing chaos to the land. This event was called the Lightfall. The adventure takes place in Arrak 46 years after the Lightfall. The world has slowly started to recover, with new towns and cities being formed. However danger still lies in the routes between these populated regions, and as such, groups travel in caravans between the cities for safety. We join our adventurers travelling as part of a caravan from the town of Greybell to Capital of the Dawn Republic. Characters The Campaign Session 1 Summary The caravan our adventurers were travelling with has halted for the night. As they set up camp they are suddenly attacked. The last thing they saw being the pale face of a hooded figure before they were knocked out. Some time later they come to in an ancient underground ruins. Thin beams of light break through the cracks in the ceiling, just barely illuminating the room. Cam, Elora, Jiǔtóu and Trellimar find themselves thrown on a stone floor, hands tied with vines, and their weapons and supplies taken from them and stashed away behind a wall of vines. The ever-charismatic Cam is first to break the ice between the group by introducing himself and making jokes. Jiǔtóu has little interest in his sense of humour however, and only listens to him momentarily when he mentions that he has seen other Tieflings before, but she goes back to ignoring him when he reveals it was quite some time ago. Elora is friendlier towards Cam, and after releasing herself from the vines binding her with a druidic spell, she also frees Jiǔtóu and Trellimar. Read More... Session 2 Summary The adventure continues from last session's cliffhanger ending, with the spirit of Ayandris rising out of the tomb bringing a wave of icy chill to the room. Trellimar decides against fighting and instead attempts to talk to her in an effort to calm her, speaking in native elven tongue to be as polite as possible. He tries to convince her this is just a terrible misunderstanding, and that Jiǔtóu did not steal her daughter's circlet, rather it was given as a gift in the hope that returning it would be seen as a mark of respect by the spirit. The spirit listens to Trellimar warily, but he does manage to pull her out of full murderous rage. All the time the spirit remains focused on Jiǔtóu with the circlet. Read More... Session 3 Summary Picking up from last time, as Trellimar finishes talking with Viksanis the marshall approaches stating he needs to bring the drow woman back to her hold for now. Viksanis exchanges looks with Trellimar as she is lead away to reinforce his promise to free her. Meanwhile, Jiǔtóu and Elora exit the temple just in time to see Viksanis being led away. The townsfolk are also watching carefully, they also keep an eye on Trellimar. Jiǔtóu decides to go find the blacksmith Dana, the burly woman who was holding the crowd back earlier, so Trellimar and Elora follow. As they reach the blacksmiths Elora has no hesitation in going up to Dana to ask her questions about the attacks. She says the town is being torn apart, people telling stories, and accusing each other, and when the drow turned up it was easy for them to accuse her, however Dana herself says she doesn't believe in accusing anyone without evidence. After Elora reveals that they think the attacks are being caused by sorcery instead of a creature Dana is surprised since it is not something they would be familiar with in the town. They are used to attacks from wolves or bears, but not sorcery or magic. She also says she is willing to help if there's anything she can do, and will even make weapons for the group. Read More... Session 4 Summary As Elora and Trellimar reach the centre of town they can see a group of people gathered around the well. One of the men has his head in his hands sobbing uncontrollably, as others stand around dumbfounded at the situation. In the middle of the group they see Cam seething with rage. He is hurling abuse and insults at the bystanders, spitting on the ground, and taking kicks at a nearby wagon. Noticing Elora and Trellimar he threatens to punch Elora, as one of the bystanders informs them that he has been behaving in a terrible manner, pointing out that Cam said horrible things about Bill's mother, which is why he is sobbing. Elora can sense there is something off about Cam's body language, so she suspects something may be controlling him. As Cam goes for Bill again Elora tries to put herself in Cam's way to stop him, but as she does he dodges swiftly around her and splashes water from the well in her face. Cam then grabs Bill by the scruff of his neck and marches him to the well. Elora questions Cam asking who he really is, as Trellimar whacks him in the face. Cam shouts more insults at Trellimar, which weirdly seem to hurt him a lot more than they normally would have, as if Cam is using some kind of magic to give more meaning and harshness to his insults. Read More... Session 5 Summary We rejoin the adventure as Cam has just stormed out of the marshal's office. Amelia glares at Elora as Cam leaves room, and there is a moment of silence before Elora decides to run after Cam. She catches up with him at the well near the tavern and calls after him, but he keeps walking. She steps in front of him but Cam just says he needs to sleep and doesn't want to talk until tomorrow. He pushes her aside and enters the tavern, going behind the bar to pour himself a whiskey. He sniffs through a few bottles until he finds a strong one, then pours it out and knocks it back. He then goes upstairs to look for a place to sleep. He finds his way to the attic where Trellimar and Jiǔtóu are sleeping. Since there is no bedspace left he opens his bedroll in the corner and turns over on it, forcing himself to sleep. However he tosses and turns as blurry memories of his time with the Bucklands flood to him. In quick flashes he sees Kerin's angry face, blood on a dagger, a pool of blood on the floor, and Mirella lying in the pool with blood stains on her chest. He can recall some sort of conflict of interest between him and Kerin, before he grabbed the writ of performance and left, determined to make money for the Buckland family. He tries to shakes off the bad thoughts. Read More... Episode Guide Trivia *It was revealed at the beginning of the series that both Katie and Matt had not played D&D before. Kim played a long time ago but is inexperienced. Mark and Trott play regularly in different campaigns. *Mark bought Kim and Matt a set of die each which he gives to them at the beginning of the second session. *Kim accidentally took the mini figure used to represent Tomas home after the first session. *Part of the green screen fell on Trott and Kim during the second session. *#rollonsunday is made the official Twitter hashtag for High Rollers D&D at Trott's suggestion. *The mini figures used are 25 - 28 millimetre scale. *Trott was absent for the third session due to the fact he was attending PAX. A cardboard cutout of him with googly eyes occupied his place instead for the stream. *Kim rolled her first ever natural 20 during the third session. She rolled another a short time later. *The fourth session was a Chinese New Year special. Everyone wore red, paper lanterns were added to the stream overlay graphics, and Mark even included a festival in the campaign to coincide with the Chinese New Year celebrations at Kim's request. She thanked him whole-heartedly at the end of the stream for his efforts and gives him a red envelope. *Mark gave a shoutout to this wiki at the start of the fourth session. Links *Official High Rollers D&D Twitter *High Rollers D&D Fan-made Campaign log Gallery File:Cammini.jpg|Trott's mini Cam Buckland File:Eloramini.jpg|Katie's mini Elora Galanodel File:Direwolfmini.jpg|Katie's direwolf form mini File:Trellmini.jpg|Matt's mini Trellimar Aleath File:Hrdndlivestreamroom.jpg|The livestream room set up for High Rollers D&D Category:Livestreams Category:High Rollers D&D Category:Kim Richards Category:Chris Trott Category:Matt Toffolo Category:Katie Morrison Category:Games Category:Dungeons and Dragons